Vehicle technician tools connect to a vehicle's communication system to monitor and retrieve data from the vehicle. The technician tools are most commonly used to aid the technician in diagnosing problems of the vehicle. For example, diagnostic trouble codes can be retrieved from the vehicle's communication system through the technician tool. Due to the large variation in vehicle configurations, a technician must follow through a service diagnostic tree to retrieve the code and determine the fault. Such a method can be time consuming and error prone.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for automatically configuring the technician tool for a specific vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.